


The Mystery's Gone

by Viridian5



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Fangirls, Florist Assassins, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fangirls and Aya make Yoji suffer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mystery's Gone

Aya quickly, gracefully, and silently darted into Yoji’s personal space to grab some ribbon then danced away again to get back to his flower arrangement. The team’s missions made them aware of how each member moved, making this kind of choreography possible. Some nearby fangirls squealed to see it, and one told Yoji, “You two work together so perfectly that it’s like you’re... work spouses! So married.”

Yoji understood the girls who obsessed over them separately better than the yaoi fans who paired them up. It had to be obvious that he only loved the ladies, even if he refused to date the underage ones. “Sorry to disappoint you, but Aya isn’t my type, even aside from him being a guy. I know he seems mysterious to you, but he’s actually a massive dork.” Something about the look on the girls’ faces.... “He’s standing behind me, isn’t he?”

“Please continue, Yoji,” Aya said. “I need to know exactly which kind of horrible death you deserve.” And he did have a pair of scissors in his hand....

Seeing the girls’ reaction, Yoji had to ask them, “ _That_ gets you excited? The threat of bodily harm to poor, innocent me? Also, ladies, don’t encourage him to become even more of a tsundere than he already is.” Aya’s fangirls could be scarier than his in a different way.

“You _really_ aren’t helping yourself,” Aya replied. “If we _are_ work spouses, it was an arranged marriage, with an unbalanced distribution of labor. I actually work, while you try to look busy and flirt with strangers.”

“It’s called ‘customer relations.’ And why are you even having a conversation with me? Is it April Fools’ Day?”

“You’re the one feeding the beast,” Aya murmured.

At first Yoji didn’t know what he meant, but then he saw how thrilled the nearby fans looked. Damn it. They thought he and Aya were bantering, in a possibly romantic way. “You’re talking too!” Yoji protested.

“But you’re the one who keeps digging the grave deeper.”

“Aya-san has such a nice voice when he’s not yelling,” one of the girls said with stars in her eyes. 

“What about my voice?” Yoji had to ask.

“You have a nice voice too.” But she didn’t sound as enthused.

“It’s just that they hear you talk all the time,” Aya said with a smirk. “Familiarity breeds contempt.”

“I like you better when you’re being mysterious,” Yoji answered with a sigh.

 

### End


End file.
